The present application relates to improvements made in the process for manufacturing costume garments and components thereof with three dimensional shapes such as representative anatomy of muscles of the chest, abdomen, buttocks, muscles in the upper and lower limbs, etc., or non-anatomical forms, such as armor, chest-located logos for superheros, heraldries, head dress and other associated costume and disguise products, etc., where, notably, this new and improved process for manufacturing costume garments and components results in more area and regionally defined, soft, and near perfect finish, reducing irregular surfaces. All the while the three dimensional relief is provided with increased volume of material and facing towards the outside of the garment thereby increasing the look and realism of the form. The present invention provides a simple costume element with areas or features which are bordered, at least in part, by sonic weld lines and, between adjacent of such sonic weld lines, the outside fabric is “puffed” out to provide a three dimensional feature, the three dimensionality being provided by underlying foam material which is sealed to the fabric at the sonic weld lines. Thus, the underlying foam appears puffed outwardly and projects above the surface of the foam while the portions of the device where the fabric is welded to the foam are visually relatively depressed. The sonic weld lines are crisp, clear, and can be used in a variety of manners to define three dimensional areas adjacent to one another, separated by the sonic weld lines.